Of Hair so Gold, and Lips so Red
by ByThePrecursors
Summary: Then what are you?" The golden blonde man spoke with a cautious voice. "What no man can seem to resist." Those emerald orbs shone with a mischievous glint, his grin widening as he sat upon the beauty's window sill. -AkuRoku-
1. Prelude to Snow White

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the related characters. They belong simply to Square Enix. If they did belong to me, I would surely base the whole series off of the Organization._

Of Hair so Gold, and Lips so Red.

Aero(c)2009

Prelude.

How is it that beauty can corrupt a person so? How can it take a small image of yourself and twist it into something far greater than you had originally bargained for? Suppose you have that one reflected image that you see of yourself and you see a gorgeous man or woman before you. As you grow older, you try and try to keep that same look, that same radiant beauty you once had. As years go by, the youthful glow slips from your fingers faster, and you could only powder your way back to your previous looks. You are desperate to keep it, your perfect skin and shining blue eyes.

This was so because beauty was everything in this world. With natural looks comes power, and every human being wanted power. They want the power to control, the power to mold things as they see fit. Human's are truly selfish beings, if this was correct. They can only destroy for what they believe is right. They can only be motivated by what would get them in control. And from this information, I knew I wanted this power of beauty for my child because I thought it was right.

I peered in my vanity mirror sadly at my worn features. Time revealed to me that I was getting older. My face was slightly wrinkled, and my cheekbones not as high. My lips were cracked and eyes sunk from tiredness. My once flowing blonde curls were straight and gray. I could not let this happen to my child. I couldn't. I stood suddenly, slamming my hands down on the dresser. I called my maids to me and asked for my fur coat.

My child will be beautiful, I told myself then as I now stood in a field of snow. The sky's precipitation continued from yesterday to now, and so forth until our God saw fit. My child will be the fairest of them all, and nothing will stop him. I caressed my stomach lovingly as I felt the tiny organism flutter. I closed my eyes and smiled, the cold chilling my bones. In the distance, I heard my maids call out my name; "Miss Namine, please come back!" I couldn't return, not when my end was so near.

So I spoke. I spoke loudly and firmly, asking my God with all my might. I prayed the Heavens could truly hear me. I wanted my voice to shake the ground and disturb the dead. I wanted my voice to echo in the sky and wake all the souls. I wanted my wish to come true. I wanted what I thought was best for my child.

"I want my child, Roxas Strife, with skin as pale as snow, his hair as golden as the sun, and lips as red as blood! I want Roxas to be beautiful!" And so it was done. I never got to see him, my child. However, from the coldness of the last beat of my heart, I knew my wish was granted. My child was gorgeous, just as I had asked, and he would be the powerful man I wanted him to be. Now, I could only watch from the afterlife to see him reap what I have sown.


	2. I

_Disclaimer: See the prologue for the disclaimer. xD_

Of Hair so Gold, and Lips so Red

Aero(c)2009

Chapter I.

He could recall seeing his father and that woman together at the ball like it was yesterday.

It was a lively night, the orchestra playing music that thumped the ground, and people bustling about, laughing and mingling. Singing echoed through the Dance Hall, and some shouts were in amazement as the entertainer turned a rose into fiery ashes. The young prince found no interest in such things. He had one goal in mind.

He tried to see over the heads of short women in tall, fancy hats and men with smiles on their faces, flirting around with the females. At his height, all of his attempts were in vain. The young boy of only age seven groaned in childish frustration.

He then resorted to bobbing and weaving through the feet of all the councilmen with their wives, and the maids and scholars. He pushed past a rainbow of gold and silver embroidered dresses, his attention sometimes drifting away from his target to stare at the complicated designs portrayed on the fabric. He stepped on shiny black shoes that made a tiny squeak as the men moved about. He traveled under the skirt of many women, the cause of the shrieks that emitted from their throats.

His destination was at the middle of the room. He knew his father would be there, dancing and making friendly conversation with some of the members of another royal family. He would be the true life of the party, people asking him questions and asking him to dance. He knew because this was an event his father threw every year, inviting the men and woman of all Kingdom Hearts to come. However, the little prince was a bit clueless as to what his ulterior motive was.

So he kept pushing gowns and stepping on expensive shoes, trying to get to his father. He was pushed around, flailing his arms as he always seemed to catch on to a black pant before standing up and trying again. To him, it was like a maze. He enjoyed mazes to a certain degree, in truth, as his maids always liked to take him through the labyrinth that is their garden. This one wasn't as enjoyable, however, as he seemed to be more lost than usual.

He actually stumbled to the dance floor by accident. He squeezed through a peach-colored dress, falling on his knees on the yellow tiled floors. He pouted a little, not liking the slight injury he might have caused himself. He stood up on his feet, brushing off his little black suit, leaving his tie untidy. He was rather captivated by the bright lights that shone in his light blue eyes. He looked around, and all people around him were fixated on staring at the middle of the floor. He could see the interest playing around on their features and he just couldn't help but look as well. He didn't know that he would wish he never looked a few years later.

His father, Cloud Strife, was the first person he recognized. He was dressed in a black velvet suit, the tail long enough for the prince himself to stand on it and ride. That was an amusing thought to him at first, before noticing the woman he clung unto. His eyebrows turned down a little at this. He couldn't see the woman's face, but he could see her short blonde hair slicked back elegantly, and her long red dress with lace around the hem of it. He vaguely wondered if she was pretty.

He wanted to call out his father's name to get the attention on him, but he somehow felt as though he should just stay and watch. That wasn't his mother, the prince knew, but he sure was interested in why he would dance with a woman like that. Her back was out, and her neck exposed-- Did she have no shame? If so, then neither did his father. He saw his father's content face, but he didn't like this one bit. The young boy shook his head, biting his lower lip.

It wasn't even the fact that his father was clung to a woman he didn't know, it was the fact that the woman gave off strong vibes. He didn't have to be a wise scholar or a talented swordsman or even over ten years of age to realize that this woman was no good. He took in a deep breath, trying to see her face. The two swayed to the music, turning slightly. The female's head was rested on his father's shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. The prince strained his neck to see her face as it slowly came into view.

As if on cue, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. The young boy felt chills run down his spine immediately. Her eyes were a cold, electric blue, and spoke of things that he couldn't understand. She was beautiful, however. Her skin was flawless, and her cheekbones were highly set as well as her lips, which were done with an alluring red color. What worried Roxas was not her features, but her eyes. Those eyes that were burned in his memory, as her red lips pared to show an evil grin that only he could see.


End file.
